Field of the Disclosure
This application relates generally to manufacturing a predetermined object. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to manufacturing the predetermined object from a work piece that includes a plurality of separate components.
Description of the Related Art
Manufacturing typically involves a milling process that mills a work piece (e.g., a metal block) to a desired shape. Alternatively, the predetermined object may be manufactured using an additive process, in which a material is successively deposited to form the desired shape. However, these processes are time consuming and, at least in the case of milling, can result in a significant amount of wasted material.